1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying, and more specifically, to a display apparatus configured to control various functions of the display apparatus by using information regarding movements of external mobile terminals, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to control display apparatuses more intuitively, new methods to control functions of display apparatuses by using user motions are being developed. For example, a mobile terminal may sense movement information according to user motions, and transmit the sensed movement information to external display apparatuses. Further, display apparatuses control various functions of the display apparatuses (e.g., moving pointing) by using the transmitted movement information. For another example, display apparatuses control various functions of the display apparatuses based on the photographed movement information after photographing movements of a mobile terminal.
However, as explained above, in a related method for transmitting movement information using a mobile terminal, relative motions of the mobile terminal may be sensed only, and there may be a problem in which it is difficult to obtain further information from the mobile terminal to ensure better accuracy with respect to the movement of the mobile terminal. Further, with respect to a method for photographing a mobile terminal by display apparatuses, there may be a problem in which it is difficult to obtain further accurate sensing of three-dimensional motions of a mobile terminal.